Many aircraft-based systems having mechanical structures, for example helicopter rotor systems, exhibit mechanical resonances at natural frequencies during operation. These resonating frequencies sometimes propagate to control signals of the system, thereby having a negative impact such as unwanted oscillations. A common approach to address this issue is to use a notch filter to attenuate the resonating frequency components from feedback signals. The notch filter may be designed to eliminate a single frequency or a narrow band of frequencies.
In certain aircraft-based systems, it may be difficult to predict with great precision at what frequency the resonating will occur. A notch filter designed for a given frequency may therefore be inadequate to attenuate the resonating frequencies of the system for which it was intended. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that may be used in such instances.